The present invention is related to an improved instrument support elbow, and more particularly to a support elbow for supporting a percussion. The support rod of the support elbow is more firmly fixed so as to reliably locate the percussion in its true position.
A percussion such as a jazz drum or a cymbal is generally equipped with an angle adjustment structure for easy percussion. Referring to FIGS. 6-8, the cymbal 6 is supported by a support rod 61 that is fixedly connected with a stand 62 via a support elbow 7. The support elbow 7 has a seat body 71 fixed on the stand 62. A coupling seat 72 upward extends from one side of the seat body 71 for coupling with a rotary block 73. The rotary block 73 is formed with an axial thread hole 731 and a radial through hole 732 passing through the thread hole 731. The support rod 61 extends through the through hole 732. The coupling seat 72 is locked at one end of the thread hole 731 of the rotary block 73 by a first bolt 74 for fixing the rotary block 73. The coupling faces of the coupling seat 72 and the rotary block 73 are formed with cooperative toothed sections 721, 733 for locating the rotary block 73. A second bolt 75 is screwed in the other end of the thread hole 731 of the rotary block 73 opposite to the first bolt 74 for fixing the support rod 61 in the through hole 732.
In use, the first bolt 74 is unscrewed, whereby the rotary block 73 can be rotated to adjust the inclination of the support rod 61. The second bolt 75 can be also unscrewed to adjust the length of the support rod 61. Accordingly, the cymbal 6 can be adjusted to an optimal position. Then the first and second bolts 74, 75 are screwed to fix the cymbal 6 in the position.
When performing percussion, the cymbal 6 suffers a downward striking force. Under such circumstance, the position of the cymbal 6 may change. The end face 751 of the second bolt 75 directly tightly abuts against the support rod 61 to fix the support rod 61. The area of the end face 751 is small. As a result, when suffering the downward impact, the support rod 61 will slip down to lower the cymbal 6. Therefore, a performer needs to continuously adjust the position of the cymbal 6.